El poder del mal
by omarelmaromas
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando la vida golpea duro todo lo que crees que eres o serás?, ¿que pasa cuando asta dios te dio la espalda y que para ser bueno tienes que hacer cosas malas?. Una vida de traumas, dolor y mal entendidos orilla a nuestro protagonista realizar algo mas allá de la comprensión, todo para tener poder, no tener miedo…ser un héroe!.
1. maldad no tan mala...

Bueno hola gente, esta es mi primera historia de muchas que pienso escribir, espero y el tema sea de su agrado, por favor dejen su critica con todo gusto la leeré para cada ves mejorar mas.

De antemano advierto que mi historia será lenta en el desarrollo y algo de buen relleno, tocare temas algo delicados que puede ofender a algunos 7u7r pero que podría pasar.

Lamento la falta de ortografía pero no es fácil escribir del móvil xdxdxd x

Y bueno disfrútenla.

PROLOGO: POCESION NO TAN DEMONIACA.

No puedes ser un héroe…

No puedes salvar vidas…

No puedes…

No debes…

No…

NO PUEDES SER UN HEROE!!!...

Desperté gritando y llorando, mi respiración Acelerada y mucho sudor por mi cuerpo, odio esto, siempre a sido igual, siempre lo mismo desde que descubrí que no tenia un kirk, suspire cansado mientras movía mi cuerpo con cuidado…las heridas duelen.

Pero no son heridas de batallas impresionantes o actos heroicos, no, son heridas que me provocan en la escuela, vuelvo a suspirar cansadamente como todas las malditas mañanas, odio realmente sentirme así.

Salgo de la cama completamente con mi toalla en las hombros y entro al baño, salir solo en calzoncillos por la mañana no es la mejor de las ideas pero con la ropa mis quemaduras y golpes arden y al cruzar el pasillo la veo, mi madre, y ella me ve pero rápidamente se da la vuelta, vuelvo a suspirar porque se que esta avergonzada.

No de que este casi desnudo, esta avergonzada de mi!, estoy seguro que sabe lo que me hacen en el colegio y no hace nada, su única cosa sincera fue su disculpa hace años…no era lo que esperaba pero no puedo quejarme, una leve risa sale de mi garganta y simplemente entro al baño, necesito una maldita ducha.

Izuku entra al baño de forma lenta y cansada, casi como un zombi y prepara su baño de agua fría, lentamente talla su cuerpo mientras recuerda su pasado, izuku realmente no es feo pues la adolescencia lo a tratado bien pero el hecho de no tener kirk lo convirtió en un paria, alguien que fue condenado a la soledad por ser diferente y eso le arruino todo, a pesar de ser alguien guapo y de buen físico las féminas lo ridiculizaban en todo sentido, perdió toda oportunidad con alguna mujer de su edad o mayor y los hombres lo tomaron como el perfecto saco de box siendo golpeado y insultado.

Mientras izuku recuerda su amarga vida sus ojos se oscurecen y su espalda se encorva mas mojándose solo el cuerpo con agua fria.

-p..pero somos amigos!-

-lo se...Pero- la pequeña niña ladea su cabeza y sostiene su vestido con fuerza -si me ven jugando contigo me molestaran y yo no quiero jugar contigo- la niña rápidamente se da vuelta y corre a un grupo de niños liderados por bakugo, el pequeño peliverde solo se queda parado ahí, viendo a la nada y todo a la ves mientras la risa de su en aquel entonces amigo le mostraba y miraba la espalda de su mejor amiga.

Su inocente mente preguntándose porque ya no jugarían mas, su pequeña mente trabajando a mil tratando de entender porque lo hizo, la niña de un principio no queria jugar con el porque a las palabras de ella el era un simple plebeyo pero eso no la detuvo pues convenció a su padre de llevarla a ese parque unas horas para solo jugar especialmente con el y ahora…solo se iba con bakugo.

Los ojos de izuku se oscurecen mas por el recuerdo y golpea la pared con fuerza solo para levantar el rostro a la regadera mientras mas y mas recuerdos llegan a el.

-jajaja yo amigo de ese tonto!!!, claro que no!- izuko estaba en la esquina de la caza de su amigo bakugo escuchándolo reír con uno de sus amigos mientras apretaba fuerte un par de juguetes de allmight.

-deku es solo deku- izuku solo soltó un par de lagrimas…seguía sin entender, primero su amigo le quita a su amiga y ahora niega su amistad.

-el no importa…s..solo estoy con el porque mama me lo dice- y eso fue todo lo que el pequeño logro soportar y solo tiro el par de juguetes y corrió a su casa sin percatarse el pequeño atisbo de duda en la vos de su amigo.

Ya con la llave serrada el peliverde seco su cabello y cuerpo para despues salir de la ducha, tenia que hacer cosas importantes, paso de nuevo por el pasillo y no vio a su madre en la cocina pero no le tomo importancia y entro a su cuarto.

-ha!- suspire otra ves mientras tomaba unos boxers limpios de la cama y despues mi pantalón negro verdoso mi camisa de botones roja y una sudadera negra con verde oscuro y capucha, me vi al espejo del closet y todo estaba bien o eso creo si no fuera tan feo- heheje – rio con diversión ante la broma y despues paso a mi escritorio y enciendo la computadora.

-talvez no tenga un kirk pero si tengo dinero- murmure por lo bajo mientras observo las subastas del día de hoy, desde los diez me e dedicado a esto comprar cosas con poco dinero mandarlas a mi almacén en el centro y luego subastarlas por el doble o el triple si puedo mas.

-mmm talvez esta moto de la edad de cobre- rio y la compro a un buen precio y ya mañana talvez la tenga en mi almacén, talvez le pagaría un 10% mas a Kiu-chan por su buen trabajo.

Apago la pc y salgo de nuevo de mi evitación y me dirijo a la puerta tratando de evitar a mi madre.

-izuku!!- y hablado del rey de roma, me detengo y miro a mi madre sentada en la mesa con la comida ya lista y mirándome de la misma forma!!, decepción!!. No es mi culpa no tener poder okay!!! Maldición deja de verme asi!!.

-si?- mi respuesta cortante hace que baje la mirada, lo cual me alegra.

-e..el desayuno…no comerás?- y ahí esta ese maldito tono otra ves! Maldita sea solo de escucharlo me hace querer golpear algo pero si lo hago ella me volverá a lanzar por el maldito aire y me gritara. Mujer frustrada.

-comeré en la calle algo, gracias- doy la vuelta rápidamente me pongo mis tenis rojos y salgo lo mas rápido que puedo de este sitio, si tuviera la edad viviría solo.

Mientras tanto inko se quedo de piedra otra ves en el comedor, sola y abrumada con sus recuerdo mientras lagrimas amargas salen de sus ojos verdes y los recuerdo otra ves llegaban a ella mientras retiraba la comida de su izuku y la metía al refrigerador, con suerte su pequeño llegaría temprano y con hambre, ya otra ves en la mesa se dispuso a comer pero su vista la traiciono y enfoco a la pared cerca de la puerta donde se veía una abolladura.

-mami!! Ponlo otra ves!- un alegre niño de pelo verde tiraba del mandil de su madre pidiendo ver un video de allmight pero lo que no sabia era que ese momento era un pésimo momento.

Inko midoriya desde que se entero que su pequeño no tendría su kirk tubo una pelea muy fuerte con su marido hisashi y una cosa llevo a la otra y peleaban un divorcio y una pensión mensual realmente alta aparte de eso peleaban la custodia del niño y problemas y mas problemas lo cual transformo a inko en una olla a presión y ese día justamente se entera de la infidelidad recurrente de su 'esposo' ella no soportaba mas, su pequeño no ayudaba en nada.

Todo eso desencadeno una reacción que en el presente lamenta con todo su ser.

-YA CALLATE!!- en un arrebato final la peliverde uso su kirk, uno no muy poderoso pero muy descontrolable y mando a volar a su pequeño con fuerza a la pared del departamento -TODOS LOS DIAS LO MISMO!! QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE NO PUEDES SER UN HEROE!! HE?!- la furia de inko se descontrolo mas -SOLO HARAS QUE TE MATEN!! NO ERES Y NO SERAS UN HEROE!! ERES DESEPCIONANTE!- y ese fue el arrebato que provoco su situación actual, esos gritos llenaron de horror a su pequeño sol, esos gritos provocaron un fuerte trauma en el y ella no lo supo en ese momento pero ese arrebato de su kirk también lo lastimo fuertemente pues su cabeza sangraba y su pierna estaba doblada de forma extraña.

Inko despues de ese arrebato se horrorizo de una forma casi insoportable y tomando a su pequeño que se mantenía en shock salió como alma que lleva el diablo a un hospital y su pequeño fue atendido de forma inmediata.

-y como te hiciste esto pequeño?- el doctor pregunto de forma calmada al niño que se mantenía agachado -pequeño?- el niño levanto su rostro para mirar al doctor con su madre tras de el, inko lo miraba triste y horrorizada pero el pequeño con su trauma solo vio esa mirada de furia y decepción, conteniendo todos esos sentimientos con fuerza hablo de forma tranquila.

-m..me caí de las escaleras por jugar a se allmight señor-

-enserio?-

-si!- el pequeño respondió de inmediato despejando las dudas del doctor, momentos despues el y la peliverde salieron de ese lugar.

-pues el pequeño estará bien ya esta sano- la maravilla de los kirks -no creerá la cantidad de niños que vienen por algo similar- la peliverde solo pudo sonreír de forma forzada -pero tranquila un par de dias en descanso y estará bien-

-p..puedo pasar a verlo?-

-claro! En lo que yo traigo el reporte siéntase libre de estar con el- ella asintió y espero a que el doctor se fuera, rápidamente regreso a donde su hijo y tomando un profundo respiro abrió la puerta despacio y lo vio aun con la cabeza gacha mirando sus manos, eso rompió su corazón.

-izuku?..- inko hablo de forma pausada en susurro pero solo vio a su pequeño sol tensarse en la cama y alzar la vista con miedo profundo plasmado en sus ojos.

-s..si mama?- la vos del pequeño era de miedo, parecía querer llorar pero aguanto todo eso por miedo a que le pasara eso otra ves, inko de inmediato noto el 'mama' y no el dulce 'mami' que tanto la hacia feliz.

-pronto volveremos a casa pequeño y preparare tu platillo favorito, okay?- izuku la miro a la cara y en lugar de ver el rostro preocupado de su madre solo pudo ver esos ojos de furia y decepción, asustado bajo la cabeza para mirar sus manos que temblaban un poco. Sentía que no podía hacer nada porque asta su mama lo odiaba por no tener un kirk.

-ujum- despues de eso y durante dos años su pequeño rallo de sol solo se comportaba dócil con ella y la miraba con pavor siempre guardando su distancia con ella, eso decía cero abrazo y mimos o tirones de mandil, ya no le pedía nada y comía muy poco eso la destrozo y para rematar su situación las únicas veces que su pequeño le hablo de buena gana estaba distraída y no pudo escucharlo ni entenderlo tiempo despues se entero que lo que decía su hijo eran quejas de bullyng pero ya era demasiado tarde eh incluso ahora a pesar de cambiarlo de colegio la situación continua pero ahora es peor pues ya no come con ella lo que come lo paga y solo usa su habitación (que por cierto tiene llave) y el baño.

Conteniendo sus lagrimas y la tristeza regreso a su comida, tenia que comer o los ejercicios la matarían y tenia que estar fuerte para todo lo que su bebe necesitara.

Izuko ya fuera de su casa y mas tranquilo caminaba a su lugar secreto con la capucha puesta y los audífonos de su móvil a todo volumen escuchando orquestas instrumentales a todo volumen, amaba el violín y el piano sin decir el violonchelo, tan distraído caminaba que no noto a la persona frente a el y de forma inevitable choco.

-Fíjate!-

-oh perdón, perdón- el peliverde solo regreso a su camino mientras se ponía de nuevo su capucha y cruzaba de forma rápida para tomar el autobús sin percatase de quien estaba atrás de el.

Para bakugo katsuki nada fue fácil, desde su niñez todo fue extraño pero no de mala manera o eso pensaba pues siempre fue una niña muy alegre que se divertía jugando con su deku y siempre fue así ambos siempre felices o al menos asta los 5 años cuando despertó su kirk y espero de todo corazón que su deku despertara uno pero el tiempo paso y todos los niños lo despertaron menos su peliverde y eso disparo sus alarmas.

Para protegerlo de los demás niños y que no le pasara nada decidió molestarlo ella, no queria ni imaginar lo que los demás niños le harían a su deku pero…

En algún momento olvido porque lo molestaba y empezó a disfrutar su poder por sobre el y eso los separo mas de lo que ella queria, no es como si ella se hubiera dado cuenta, y despues apareció ella, la otra niña, la ricachona.

Esa maldita a palabras de katsuki le robo a su deku pues siempre los veía jugar en el parque y pues claro los celos, aunque nunca lo admitiría, la obligaron a molestar mas a su deku para que solo pensara en ella pero lo único que consiguió fue esa mirada de odio y miedo.

Claro todo eso lo atribuyo a la otra niña y la confronto, amenazándola con lastimar mucho a su deku si no lo dejaba en paz y eso logro que la niña se fuera pero no salió como queria pues su lindo, frágil, apapachable y abrazable deku se fuera del parque pero así era mejor nadie podría lastimarlo. Mas de lo que hizo ella.

Esa tarde de domingo, el único día donde ella y su deku estaban juntos sin ser molestados viendo allmight fue interrumpida por uno de sus amigos que fue a buscarla para jugar, claro que ella se negó y el niño le dijo en palabras exactas 'es verdad los domingos pasas todo el dia con tu amigo el raro'.

Ella a pesar de los años aun no entiende porque dijo esas cosas pero lo lamenta, negar a su deku como su amigo y decir que solo estaban juntos por culpa de su mama fue un error, un error que le hecho en cara su madre cuando su deku no aparecía y ella se empezaba a preocupar.

-el llego a tiempo katsuki- dijo su madre molesta -se paro en la esquina de la casa junto a la ventana y te escucho-

-m..me escucho?-

-'solo estoy con el porque mama me lo dice' verdad- katsuki solo se tenso en su lugar y miro a su madre con ojos llorosos – no me vengas con tus lagrimas niña! Despues de como lo trataste y lo que le hacías nunca te delato! Nunca lloro pero eso ultimo si que lo lastimo-

-no! Yo solo…yo-

-negaste que era tu amigo eso hiciste- bakugo tubo la decencia de sonrojarse -siempre decías que era tu deku y que lo cuidarías pero realmente tu lo lastimas mas que nadie-

-no es verdad!! Yo lo cuido!-

-entonces porque se fue llorando y dejo tirados sus juguetes favoritos?- bakugo abrió los ojos y corrió fuera de la casa y en la esquina los vio, un par de allmight's, sus juguetes especiales de amigos.

Ese día katsuki lloro como lo que era, una linda niña enamorada de su amigo y el shock fue tanto que se enfermo, 5 dias en cama descansando y muy triste, despues de ese tiempo en el colegio busco a su deku con desesperación, tenia que disculparse por todo, todas las quemaduras y golpes todo el maltrato, tenia que abrazarlo pero no lo encontró.

Se cambio de escuela a los dos dias del suceso y aun así se entero que su deku queria despedirse de ella pero el peliverde atribuyo su falta con una excursión al bosque que solo algunos pudieron ir y ese día por segunda ves lloro.

Katsuki prometiéndose cambiar para su deku se esforzó con ayuda de su madre y lentamente cambio los shorts y pantalones por faldas y vestidos, perforo sus orejas para aretes y cada ves buscaba ser mas femenina, esto sorprendió a sus amigos pues nadie sabia que era niña, otro error para su relación con deku era ese.

Y justo hoy por fin estaba lista con una falda corta pero linda y una camisa pegada a su cuerpo que le resaltaba todo un chaleco pequeño y sandalias con leve tacón estaba lista, sabia que hacer, llegar tocar la puerta, abrazar a su deku mientras se disculpaba, salir por un helado, besarlo, morderlo, tomarlo como suyo volverse muy unidos como siempre debió ser.

Pero un idiota arruino su humor o eso pensó asta que lo vio sin capucha!, era el!, era su deku pero mas alto y mas lindo pero algo estaba mal, donde estaba esa linda sonrisa?, Sus ojos soñadores?, porque estaba tan pálido? Porque tan delgado? Acaso comía bien? Estaba enfermo? Porque las ojeras en su linda cara? Y esa ropa?.

Tantas preguntas y el único que podía responderlas estaba subiendo a un autobús a quien sabe donde mientras ella tenia las manos en el pecho con la angustia inundando su ser.

-deku…- en un susurro bakugo se alejo de ese lugar a su casa para pensar mejor las cosas.

Me encanta la música de violonchelo, es mas ruda que la de violín y también tiene ese toque de piano que me encanta, veo la música y la ciudad pasar mientras voy en el autobús a la playa, mi lugar secreto, lleno de cosas valiosas que puedo vender, desperdicios industriales que se venden a un buen precio y el perfecto escondite de toda la mierda que me rodea.

Me levanto de mi asiento para poder bajar bien del maldito autobús y ya por fin libre de todo ruido molesto mas que solo el de mis audífonos camino ha la playa, llego y veo todo ese oro que contiene y mi humor mejora, camino despacio por las escaleras que llevan a la playa y me adentro en la basura.

-pero miren quien esta aquí!!!- siento de la nada un abrazo fuerte en mi cuello -miren chichos el jefazo llego!!- escucho un 'viva!!' de barias personas mientras sonrió.

-hola kyu-chan-

-es 'kun'!!, soy un chico!!!-

-sisis lo que digas-

-jefe tonto- lo escucho murmurar mientras me pasa una cerveza, si bebo alcohol, pero mientras me pasa la vevida mira mi mano y la sostiene -otra ves lo molestan jefazo?-

-no es nada-

-como que nada!- el ruido de los demás se detiene y me pongo algo nervioso.

-es normal…-

-sabes que si pidieras que les lastimemos lo haremos verdad jefazo?-

-si lo se kyu-chan pero los héroes podrían lastimarlos, a todos- volteo diciendo esto a los 20 sujetos que están sentados separando desperdicios.

-oh!! El jefazo se preocupa!!-

-viva el jefazo!!-

-VIVA!!!- gritan todos a la ves mientras bebo la cerveza, es genial hacer esto con trece años, tomo lugar en una llanta y jalo un motor de lavadora viejo y oxidado y lo coloco frente a mi solo para despues tomar una maceta y un cincel para comenzar a golpearlo.

-y dime como va todo kyu-chan- pregunto pero sin dejar de golpear el motor asta que logro arrancar el fierro que deja libre el níquel y todo ese cobre.

-muy bien jefazo!, hemos recolectado 8 kilos de oro esta semana, además de plata y platino 16 kilos para uno y para el segundo-

-baya eso es bueno- siento que me observan quitándole el cobre al motor tan tranquilo como si nada a pesar de que hablamos de materiales caros -y que falta para sacar mas?-

-el acido se acabo jefazo!- dijo un hombre de 30 años que estaba amarrando pacas de cartón.

-kyu-chan quiero que vayas por mas y otra tina mas tenemos que doblar producción-

-si jefazo!- despues me hablaron sobre algunas cosas mas referentes a la extracción de minerales y algunos problemas.

-mmm y con eso resuelto cuanto de fierro esta semana?-

-3.2 toneladas jefazo!- respondió un joven que cargaba el fierro en una vieja camioneta cerca de donde estábamos.

-mmm, y plasticos?-

-7 toneladas-

-cartón y papel?-

-9.4 toneladas-

-mmm es poco esta semana-

-lo que pasa es que la mayoría era enserado y actualmente hiki-kun esta sacando impuestos de los documentos tirados-.

-o ya veo…el cartón enserado lo combinan con la leña de esta semana lo compraran a 50 centavos de dólar- termine de sacar ese motor y soparlo correctamente y mientras explicaba depositaba los materiales en su sitio.

-tan caro?- pregunto el de las pacas de cartón.

-en invierno las fabricas de leños los compran bien porque son fáciles de encender así…y tocando el tema cuanto de leña?- escucho unos oh!! De sorpresa por mi explicación.

-alrededor de 30 toneladas-

-Mmm suena bien- explico mientras tomo una barreta grande y golpeo un viejo refrigerador, así las preguntas de mi parte surgían y ellos respondían con honestidad, esta semana nos ira bien, mientras rio con todos ellos no para de recordar como los ayude, todos querían empleo en esta dura sociedad y yo se los ofrecí eso me hizo ganar su respeto y cariño no solo de ellos sino también de su familia, todos tenían problemas como yo y la basura nos ayudo a todos a salir adelante.

-y de composta?- pregunte ya para finalizar.

-eso va muy bien y de hecho la provincia pidió mas producto-

-mm baya, no pensé que esa simple guía de internet ayudara tanto-

-es porque usted es genial jefazo!!- escuche barios afirmativos mientras tomaba otra cerveza -solo usted gana dinero asta con desperdicio orgánico!- me rio mientras termino de desmantelar el refrigerador.

-la demás gente no me ve así…ni siquiera mi madre- mis ojos se vuelven opacos.

-olvide eso jefecito nosotros somos tu familia- escuche a kyu-chan hablar y eso me hace feliz. Solo un poquito.

-jajajaj es verdad, mmm kyu-chan quiero el informe de los otros tres tiraderos de la ciudad mañana por correo electrónico-

-claro que si jefazo!-

-mmm bien chicos los dejo…iré a ver que hay por la basura-

-claro!!- todos responden mientras me alejo y ahora realmente me introduzco en el tiradero y como siempre estaré horas aquí.

3 horas despues yo sigo aquí acompañado de barias cosas de colección dañadas o rotos que servirán para algo mientras que decido irme con los chicos pues tengo hambre y quiero comer algo pero lo veo.

Es un huevo hermoso de madera que sin dudarlo voy por el y lo tomo, rápidamente un escalofrió pasa por mi espalda y lo que anteriormente era un hermoso huevo de madera ahora acaba de perder su hermosura, como si su brillo especial se fuera pero no le tomo importancia y lo dejo tirado.

Pase el resto de la tarde con los chicos mientras me tome mi tercera cerveza del día y comía una deliciosa comida que la esposa de uno de mis empleados preparo ahí para todos. Amo este ambiente, puedo ser yo , nadie me discrimina por no tener kirk y gano dinero!!, ya entrada la noche me despido de los pocos que quedan y los cuidadores y me voy de ese lugar.

Vuelvo a tomar el bus mientras mi cuerpo vuelve a tener ese escalofrió y lo ignoro como cualquier persona normal, bajo justo en la parada cerca de mi casa y mientras camino saludo a cada vándalo peligroso de por aquí (lo gracioso es que solo los estudiantes me molestan) y llego a mi casa.

Abro la puerta con cuidado y sin hacer ruido, no quiero que esa mujer se de cuenta de mi, y lo logro, entro a la casa y sierro de la misma forma para despues caminar por el pasillo de blancas paredes y madera café asta la sala y para mi mala suerte ella esta ahí.

-i..zuku!- la veo sentada y rápidamente se levanta para verme a la cara.

-s..si madre?- retrocedo, esos malditos ojos otra ves!!! Esta perra me lastimara otra ves!!! Agg si tan solo pudiera defenderme de un kirk , inconscientemente retrocedo unos pasos con miedo de ser lastimado en mis ojos.

-yo solo..emm donde estabas- ese tono de vos también!!, esta mujer es peligrosa para mi, retrocedo ahora de forma consiente para estar a unos metros del pasillo a la seguridad de mi habitación pero me tenso rápidamente porque la veo aproximarse o bueno dar unos pasos al frente. Detente perra!!.

-e..en la calle madre- respondo tratando de no hacer notar mi miedo, que patético soy -bien me voy a dormir!- y antes que nada corrí a mi habitación tropezando y cayendo un par de veces pero hoy no me lastimara esa maldita loca!.

Entro a mi habitación y la cierro con llave además coloco un tubo al centro, mas seguridad para mi, rápidamente me siento en la cama con la respiración agitada y un sollozo escapa de mi, maldita sea!! Que patético soy!, sigo llorando sin importar que, no estoy seguro en mi casa ni en ninguna parte, mi respiración se agita mas y mas mientras lloro con mas fuerza. Tengo miedo.

Me recuesto a sollozar en mi cama con la almuada en la cara tratando de mitigar el miedo y el dolor pero siento que nada funciona realmente pero yo solo quiero dormir un poco.

Fuera de la habitación de izuku podemos ver a su madre recargada en la pared llorando quedito escuchando a su hijo mientras sus ojos seguían perdidos en la nada.

Todo era su culpa, se repetía eso a cada momento no pudiendo olvidar la cara de terror de su hijo antes de correr como desquiciado de ella cayendo pesadamente un par de veces pero era claro que su hijo queria escapar de ella.

Se sentía como una perra, cuantos hijos temen así a su madre?, era tanto su miedo que incluso atoraba la puerta y teniendo la ventana abierta, temiendo mas lo del interior que el exterior?, acaso su pequeño no entendía que lo único que queria era tenerlo otra ves en sus brazos?.

Tantas preguntas y de las cuales la respuesta era no, su pequeño solo le tenia miedo, inconscientemente la mente de inko se empezaba a deformar mas por tanto dolor, ni siquiera ella era consiente de que esperaba a su pequeño con un baby doll y lencería provocativa.

No era consiente que añoraba tanto el abrazo de su pequeño que se tocaba pensando en el, no era consiente de los celos peligrosos que tenia mientras pensaba que su hijo se alejaba de ella con otra mujer los fines de semana.

No era consiente de su estado mental.

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación de izuku lo podemos ver dormido tranquilamente si no fuera por la enorme cicatriz que se formaba en la palma de su mano, pero lo interesante sucedia en su mente.

-vaya pero jamás pensé me aceptarías despues de saber que soy un demonio que quiere tomar posesión de tu cuerpo-

-prefiero eso a que tortures mi cuerpo solo para lograr eso jajaja- la riza de izuku era apagada, solo esto me faltaba, se decía a si mismo, despues de su vida tan mierda un demonio llega de la nada para adentrarse en su cuerpo y apoderarse de el, en un principio el queria luchar por su cuerpo pero despues se dijo que era estúpido eh inútil además perdería de todas maneras, su madre lo odiaba tanto que lo dejaría podrirse en su cuarto.

Lo único que le pareció buena idea fue aceptar, que mas podía hacer?.

-jaja eres divertido...entonces me aceptas?- pregunto dudoso.

-claro- izuko suspiro -toma todo de mi, lo cual no es mucho- el demonio parpadeo confundido pero acepto y tomo todo lo de izuku y pudo ver su vida mientras se fusionaba con el.

-vaya que todos eran malditos eh?-

-si…pero así es mi sociedad, disfruta mi asquerosa vida jajaja- el peliverde rio de buena gana esta ves.

-jajaja lo hare-

-antes de que termine todo esto…me darías tu nombre no quiero desaparecer sin saberlo- izuku por primera ves en años se mostro interesado.

-claro que si, yo me llamo usmael, san serafín de 9 cielo bajo la orden directa de miguel que callo por el pecado de la lujuria, 3er archiduque bajo la orden leviatán del infierno y miembro de alta en la orden de las moscas de lucifer- el demonio por fin dijo su nombre y izuku pudo verlo ahora de forma verdadera.

-vaya títulos!!- grito el pecoso -joder eso esta muy loco!!-

-estas frente a un verdadero demonio y te emocionas?-

-si!!!-

-jajajaja eres tan raro- pero lo vio de forma seria -te propongo algo…-

-um?- pregunto desinteresado ahora toda emoción borrada del rostro del pecoso peliverde.

-bueno como normalmente las posesiones no son así y tengo acceso a todo tu ser y tu te iras y yo me quedare tu cuerpo no aguantara…-

-y?- pregunto el peliverde ya un poco molesto.

-mmm tu cuerpo se ira pudriendo con el tiempo y yo no disfrutare todo de el-.

-ve al punto us-chan-

-no es kun?- pregunto realmente confundido.

-lo que sea- ya exasperado el peliverde se dejo caer al suelo o lo que sea que estaba en el suelo -ve al punto!-

-acéptame!- pidió el demonio.

-que?-

-si eso…acéptame-

-porque debería…ya eres dueño de mi cuerpo y todo eso-

-porque si lo haces podremos vivir los dos aquí…yo vería, tocaría, probaría, olería y sentiría lo que tu sin que pudra tu cuerpo y sin que tu mueras-

-suena bien pero…-

-te daré un kirk!- usmael uso su ultima carta sin dejar terminar al peliverde de hablar, el peliverde solo pudo ver al demonio dentro de el.

-enserio?-

-claro que si!-

-que pasa con mi albedrio?-

-intacto…a medias-

-a medias?- pregunto izuku realmente intrigado por eso.

-jejeje si mis pecados serán tuyos y cambiaran un poco sobre ti-

-lujuria?-

-lo mejor de lo mejor- respondió usmael con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-esta bien yo te acepto usmael el ángel de la lujuria- usmael tembló un poco de emoción y maldad mientras habría su boca de forma amorfa y una ola de moscas apestosas segó a izuku.

-suerte chico…si despiertas de todo eso será genial!- .

-que demonios?- pregunte al ver un hermoso jardín de flores blancas mientras a lo lejos gritos y gemidos se podían escuchar, me acerque de forma silenciosa y pude ver a usmael violando a otro angel que parecía ser mujer pero no estoy seguro, lo veo violar y golpear a ese ángel, siento su excitación, pero luego veo como sus alas sangran y lo veo acelerar sus embestidas a ese ángel, no se supone que nacen todos asexuales?, veo como mas y mas sus alas se tiñen de rojo por su sangre con todo y espalda mientras mas pasa esto mas rápido viola al otro ángel y lo estrangula, vaya que loco, veo su caída y juicio, veo su arrepentimiento dolor y tormento, lo veo violar y gozar del sexo de todo tipo, vomite varias veces!!, lo veo pelear con ángeles y lo veo juntarse con mas demonios…veo su vida a grandes rasgos sus momentos mas importantes pero despues todo se detiene.

-te acepto tal y como eres- murmure y automáticamente un dolor insoportable inundo mi ser, pero no es dolor físico, no, es un dolor mas profundo, mas penetrante, pero no me hace gritar ni desear mi muerte, solo me hago volita para soportar mas. Y luego todo se detiene y lo veo parado frente a mi con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

-creía que estarías revolcándote en dolor y sufrimiento…-

-yo también…-

-jajajajaja- usmael empieza a reír de forma maniaca cada ves mas y mas fuerte inundando mi cabeza con su risa.

-q..que es tan gracioso?-

-que no sufriste tanto porque asta dios te dio la espalda- yo abrí mis ojos en incredulidad, asta dios me odia, diablos! -pero eso es bueno…significa que tenemos tiempo antes de que quieran exorcizarme de ti pues no se dio cuenta-

-la oveja descarriada?-

-si exacto!!- empezó a reír otra ves y yo con el…maldición esto es muy loco!.

-jajaja y bien, ahora que?-

-mmm jeje te ayudare con tu vida diaria mientras te digo tus "poderes"-

-claro!!- grite emocionado.

-no es un súper poder como tal ósea un kirk de oscuridad o algo así pero te devolveré la perfección dada por dios y la bendición de los santos-usmael me dijo de la forma mas seria que pudo, yo no hice mas que emocionarme -imagina tu cuerpo actual…pero con toda tu fuerza y resistencia-

-¿- lo mire con dudas.-

-los humanos no usan toda su fuerza pues esta 'sellada'- yo asentí…tengo entendido que el cerebro lo hace -imagina tu mente desbloqueada-

-…ósea?- pregunte dudoso.

-que en lugar de usar solo una parte de tu cerebro por cada acción lo uses todo a la ves en todo momento!!- me dijo emocionado.

-y eso es bueno?- pregunte con dudas.

-sentirás el mundo como realmente deberías-

-y las bendiciones?...-

-salud, suerte, felicidad, prosperidad, crecimiento…fe- menciono todo eso pero yo no le veo la gran cosa…talvez si me das un aliento de fuego o el poder del tiempo…

-se que no suena mucho-

-si no es mucho-

-déjame terminar mierda!-

-claro! Lo siento!-

-como te decía…talvez no suene mucho pero pronto te darás cuenta que no es lo que crees- me dijo feliz.

-eso espero us-chan-

-es mas…mejor despierta, hoy comenzaremos con tu 'entrenamiento' y quiero intentar algo-

-y ese algo es?-

-volver loca de amor a tu mama-

-que te pasa viejo!!-

-nononono ósea yo no!, si no para ti- me dijo sonriendo de forma malvada, en que diablos me metí!!!!!


	2. capitulo 1 (por fin :v)

**Hola!! Aquí el capitulo 1ro de esta loca historia que tendrá cosas demasiado geniales por eso….**

 **PRECAUCIÓN: el siguiente relato contiene escenas de sexo, lenguaje inapropiado, situaciones incomodas, gore y temas sobre religión y ocultismo. Por favor si te ofendes no leas mas.**

 **Perdonen las faltas de ortografía o de algún tipo, no ayuda nada escribir en el móvil, gracias por su comprensión.**

 **Todos los derechos para sus respectivos creadores.**

xxxxxxx

-ven por mi, puerco-. Persona hablando.

-'y un rayo verde iluminara el mar y todos seremos juzgados'- pensamientos rápidos/platicas mentales.

- **mi nombre es legión!, porque somos muchos!!!** \- estado de posesión.

xxxxxxx

CAPITULO 1: un pasado no muy claro y un futuro sin definir.

-y me dije a mi mismo, mi mismo porque no te la foyas- el demonio movía su cadera en señal de sexo -y pues me la folle-

-sabes que murió no?-

-yo no la amarre a una cama y le di golpes todos los dias!!!-

-tu la poseíste!-

-me ínsito!!- grito el demonio muy cerca del peliverde o mas bien de su cara.

-tenia 15 años y era virgen!-

-era un zorra!-

-era monja!!- el pelinegro estaba que se arrancaba los pelos.

-pffff detalles- el ángel movió su mano restándole importancia.

-como demonios llegamos a este tema us-chan?- el peliverde dejo sus cabellos en paz y miro al demonio frente a el a los ojos y con duda.

-fue porque te negaste a follar a tu madre- el demonio lujurioso señalo acusatoriamente al peliverde.

-pero ya te dije que no lo hare!! Es mi madre por el amor de buda!!-

-no es cristo?-

-es lo mismo!!! Y no lo hare-

-pero si a kilometro de aquí se nota que quiere montarte!!- ya parecía que el ángel estaba teniendo un ataque de nervios.

-desde los 5 a sido una perra conmigo, y ahora llegas tu y me dices que quieres que me la folle?- el ángel demoniaco asintió -aparte de que es enfermo no lo hare porque ni siquiera le importo-.

-vamos viejo!, todos los grandes de la historia cometían incesto!! Tu serás un grande de la historia!! Es como una regla!!-

-bien!! Mierda!!- ya grito arto el peliverde -pero tu me ayudaras, y si me lastima te castro!- usmael se tapo sus parte privadas con temor mientras asentía a todo lo que dijo el peliverde -cambiando de tema…que me enseñaras?-

-nada-

-nada?-

-no, seré tu guía y tu tercera conciencia te daré recomendaciones y un sentido extra-

-mmm esta bien…-

-será mejor que despierte joven héroe!!-

xxxxxxxxxxx

Izuku abrió los ojos de forma perezosa y lenta pero a la misma velocidad que sus parpados se habrían una serie de sensaciones lo inundaron, el peliverde se removió en su cama sintiendo la suavidad aparentemente nueva, pero simultáneamente llego a el lo cálido que se sentía pero lo frio del aire, la frescura de sus pulmones al respirar el brillo de la luz que reflejaba todo, colores mas vivos el aroma de la ciudad y la comida recién hecha.

Abrumado, el peliverde se mantenía estático sin siquiera poder mover o querer mover su cuerpo pero a pesar de que todo era nuevo a sus nuevos sentidos también podía acostumbrarse de una forma muy rápida y eso también lo sorprendió, 15 minutos despues el joven pecoso por fin pudo lograr sentarse en la cama examinando todo con mas cuidado, recordado cada detalle de lo que podía ver y despues miro su cuerpo y la misma sensación lo paralizo.

El joven podía sentir su corazón latiendo un poco acelerado y la cálida sangre por todo su cuerpo, sus pulmones respirando eh incluso pudo sentir su cerebro pensando. El cuerpo en perfecta armonía pensó el, oh asta que noto esa sensación en su mano.

Observando de forma detenida la palma de esta noto el símbolo en ella, era una p encerrada en un circulo de ramas y uvas perfectamente labradas en su carne y piel con un muchas frases en una lengua que ni por asomo conocía.

-'si un hombre toma a una mujer y a la madre de esa mujer como suyas, serán quemados los tres (levítico 20:14)'- menciono usmael de la nada sacando del trance al peliverde y alarmándolo visiblemente y haciendo que voltee a todos lados –'en tu mente niño, jajaja debiste ver tu cara'-

-no es gracioso!! Esto es nuevo para mi y no estaba listo!-

-'mental izuku, no queremos estar en un manicomio'-

-'así?'-

-'así esta perfecto'- la vos del ángel parecía complacida.

-'ahora explícame porque demonios mi mamo tiene esta marca!! Y como esta eso de morir quemado'- el peliverde se alarmo ante eso ultimo gritándole mentalmente a su inquilino.

-'antes del primer éxodo yo fui el culpable de este pecado…incite a un hermano de adán a tomar a su mujer destina y a la madre de ella para tener hijos, fue una de las muchas razones por las que dios quito de la tierra el paraíso'- el ángel explico de una forma casi catedrática a su posesión.

-'eres un bastardo y lo sabes, no?'- menciono el pecoso mientras tocaba la marca en su mano notando que estaba grabada muy profundo en ella.

-'jajajaja soy un demonio es mi naturaleza'-

-'si, si lo que digas'- el peliverde se decidió poner de pie y fue directo a su pc para realizar lo mismo de todos los dias, comprar vender y revisar el correo que kyu-chan mando respecto a los demás tiraderos de la ciudad.

-'no sabia que la basura podría valer tanto, del oro y los metales lo entiendo pero lo demás…'- menciono el ángel en la mente del peliverde asombrado por lo que podía ver y lo que entendía.

-'si, nuestro mundo paso del consumismo al súper consumismo, los kirks ayudaron al planeta con el calentamiento global y la capa de ozono y esto genero un súper consumismo desde la edad de cobre en las individualidades'- el peliverde tomo una libreta y comenzó anotando cosas directo de la pantalla –'las individualidades lograron hacer avanzar todos los campos de tecnología, medicina y ciencia en casi todas las ramificaciones- el peliverde serró la libreta despues de anotar balances y cosas sin importancia para su demonio el cual estaba atento –'eso paso solo 10 años despues del contagio masivo, como lo llaman, pero los kirk no solo hacen eso, te sorprendería la cantidad de cosas que la gente logra hacer y el mas reconocido de todos fue allmaight con una individualidad rango ss es un rango al que muy pocos pueden llegar'-.

-'eso no explica porque la basura vale tanto'-.

-'a eso voy'- el peliverde suspiro y volvió a sus negocios –'estamos en la época donde mas del 90% de la población tiene una individualidad y esto a su ves trajo cambios de todo sentido en todas direcciones, esto volvió a la sociedad mas consumista, los desperdicios aumentaron, los recursos bajaron y la población aumento, mientras no nazca un sujeto o varios que puedan cubrir esas necesidades la situación seguirá igual- el peliverde tomo su tarjeta y anoto unos números en la computadora para despues comprar un auto en perfectas condiciones de la época antes de los kirks -lo gracioso es que muy pocos nos dedicamos a esto de la basura a pesar de que es un negocio muy rentable, la mayoría de la gente espera poder ser un héroe famoso o un súper villano mientras los de individualidades mas pasivas utilizan trabajos pasivos como ser doctores o policias o cosas así los problemas del día cotidiano se resuelven con los kirks'-.

-'pero incluso utilizas el desperdicio de alimentos y aguas negras!!'- menciono con sorpresa el demonio.

-'es para hacer fertilizantes de una buena calidad para grandes campos de cultivo…leí sobre compostas ase un tiempo y parece que todo va de buena forma'- el peliverde seguía en lo suyo muy atento.

-'también vendes joyería!'-

-'a si, del oro o demás metales los separamos por su calidad y la de mejor calidad pasa a un joyero que trabaja para mi, bueno toda su familia y lo demás pasa a las industrias que lo reciclan'-

-pero estas consiente de que apenas tienes 13 años, es sorprendente saber que tienes asta empleados'-

-'si bueno…ellos al igual que yo estaban perdidos en el mundo, la mayoría sin un hogar o con problemas de salud, nuestra sociedad a pesar de ser casi perfecta aun discrimina a los de kirks de niveles pasivos por debajo del c y los condena a vidas amargas, y yo los ayude y ahora ellos me ayudan a mi'-

-'pero tu no olvidaste tu sueño verdad'- el ángel pregunto serio.

-'era y es lo único que me queda y me mantiene con ganas de vivir, siempre e querido rescatar gente con una sonrisa pero eso ya lo hice…ahora lo que quiero es demostrar que tengo el poder para callar a todos los que nunca creyeron en mi'- el pecoso murmuro de forma oscura mientras apagaba su pc y caminaba por su toalla.

-'eso lo se, ya tienes dinero y también cumpliste tu sueño además prometí ayudarte en eso ultimo'-

-'ese es mi objetivo ahora, demostrar que aun puedo ser un maldito héroe nivel ss o talvez superar eso para callar a todos, en especial a esa mujer que quieres que me folle y que solo piensa que soy una decepción!'- el peliverde camino de forma pausada para tomar su baño ignorando a su madre que lo miraba con una expresión soñadora desde la cocina.

-'respecto a eso'- el ángel parecía nervioso –'no es necesario que hagas lo de fallártela, no sabia que te desagradara tanto'-

-'oye! Yo soy tu portador y por eso y la lujuria lo hare…además no es como si antes fuéramos tan unidos, esa mujer es tan hipócrita que al saber de mi 'kirk' su mirada volverá a tener orgullo'- el peliverde ya dentro de la ducha sonreía de forma oscura, no sabia si era porque ese era el verdadero el o era culpa de su demonio.

-'jeje así se habla héroe!'-

El joven pecoso seguía tomando su baño de forma relajada con esa sonrisa oscura en su rostro mientras pensaba en las posibilidades que el destino le deparaba y una idea cruzo su mente, porque no volverse un héroe en la prestigiosa escuela U.A.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

En el futuro…

Alguna ves te preguntaste si tus sueños se volverían realidad?, alguna ves pensaste la verdadera implicación del bien y el mal?. El hecho de que criaturas mitológicas y dios con demonios eran reales, el peliverde jamás se detuvo al pensarlo, jamás le tomo importancia.

El peliverde se enamoro del glamur y gloria que podía darte un kirk, se enamoro de un error no planeado por dios y que por simple intervención de sus ángeles no realizo un éxodo, una extinción, ese mismo peliverde que asta hace un año y talvez dos o tres meses era un fanático de ese error con su corazón palpitando en la idea de ser un poderoso héroe.

Pero sin saberlo, el ni siquiera era alguien visto por el dios de los dioses, sin un ángel que lo pueda ver, sin su madre y padre, sin amigos…condenado a la soledad solo por ser perfecto y no tener errores.

Todo cambio esa noche donde un ex serafín del noveno cielo y ahora demonio de las moscas entro a su cuerpo y se entrego a el, esa noche se desligo de dios y a cambio recibió la perfección negada desde la traición de Eva con el fruto de la conciencia.

Todo lo que dios negó a su creación esa simple noche fue devuelta por alguien maligno, un ente masculino de alas sangrantes que se ofreció a si mismo por el bien de los dos y con eso romper todos los tabúes impuestos por abraxas y miguel despues de la caída de lucifer y azazel.

El peliverde con pecas jamás se percato que esa acción guiada por su corazón noble desataría.

En el inframundo, el lugar dejado de dios, infierno, no importaba el nombre, sin importar religión o cultura siempre era lo mismo, ese lugar al que los humanos de a poco dejaron de temer.

Ordaz interminables de demonios eran devorados por los 41 archiduques de las moscas guiados por lucifer quien en su trono de plata observaba a ese niño superar la perfección del mismísimo dios, un pecado andante, la fruta prohibida. El y sus 41 demonios mas poderosos se preparaban para algo grande, con sus túnicas hechas de zeda y tridentes de oro preparaban su poder.

Y en los cielos, el paraíso, el paramo del descanso eterno cual sea su nombre no importaba era el mismo en todas las culturas y religiones.

Interminables legiones de ángeles de alas blancas marchaban por todo el cielo presumiendo su porte glorioso y sus armaduras brillantes preparándose para algo peligroso, en la sima de un templo hecho de oro y sangre santa miguel, Gabriel, abraxas, betatrón y el mismísimo Uriel alistaban sus espadas de fuego y lanzas de hielo mientras observaban a el niño que ni siquiera sabían de donde había salido utilizar lo que les fue negados hace infinidad de tiempo y para su horror superarlo.

Izuku sin saber lo que pasaba en verdad y con usmael ignorando ese hecho corría a toda velocidad por los techos de forma imperceptible atacando enemigos creados por su propia mente y la ayuda de su ángel caído en algo parecido a un juego de realidad virtual hecho con su mismo cerebro.

Esta ves entrabado como un ninja para su diversión, seguía corriendo a la dirección de la playa aunque el no lo admitiera estaba ya bastante perdido, decidiéndose detener en la sombra de una ventilación se detuvo a descansar y tratar de orientarse.

PUMMMMM

-SANTA MIERDA!!!- grito de repente izuku exaltado por el sonido de algo chocando en el techo de su edificio exaltándolo.

-'amen!'- grito su demonio divertido.

-que?- la figura nueva en el lugar giro su cuerpo para saber de donde provenía el grito y logro ver a un peliverde sentado de nalgas sosteniendo su pecho agitado y una mirada de sorpresa exagerada plasmada en su rostro. El hombre tubo una enorme gota en su cabeza -esto?...em-

-wow!! Allmight!!- de la nada el peliverde paso de la sorpresa al asombro para mirar a su héroe favorito mientras ponía en espera su juego cerebral.

-si soy allm-.

-y tu traje!- el pecoso no lo dejo presentarse -donde esta la capa? Y esa botella?- el hombre tubo una gota de nuevo en su cabeza.

-jajaja esto es un villano joven!- respondió exaltado.

-wow!! Como lo atrapaste! Acaso usaste un puñetazo o lanzaste Laser de tus ojos!! Apuesto a que tienes una debilidad, una piedra verde?- en la mente de izuko usmael se partía de risa girando en su espacio personal.

-emm… no-.

-jajaja esto es genial puedo tomarte una foto?-.

-claro que si!! Jajaja- el peliverde saco su móvil y tomo varias fotos de su héroe.

-gracias…-el pecoso de ropas verdes se detuvo en su lugar mirando las fotos para despues levantar la cabeza mostrando seriedad en sus ojos y facciones, esto puso un poco nervioso al héroe -sabes, siempre quise preguntarte algo… puedo?-.

-em? Claro joven!-.

-yo puedo ser un héroe?- pregunto de forma seria y con algo de esperanza.

-claro que si joven! Todos pueden ser un poderoso héroe- el rostro de allmight se volvió al peliverde que ahora esta a su lado con interés -y dime… cual es tu kosei?- el peliverde dio una sonrisa enorme.

-no tengo-.

-…- el hombre se removió nervioso en su lugar mientras observaba al joven caminar al borde del edificio y observaba la ciudad.

-yo siempre quise ser un gran héroe y rescatar a todos con una sonrisa- hablo de forma soñadora y bastante atento a los gestos del héroe.

-…em? Si bueno…como decirlo-

-¿?- el pecoso volteo a verlo atento.

-no creo que puedas ser un héroe- el peliverde decayó un poco y esto alarmo al héroe -p..pero puedes ser un policía!! Es un trabajo ridiculizado pero no menos honorable- apresuro a decir.

-no!!!- grito el peliverde!! -incluso a ti te lo demostrare!! Seré un poderoso héroe- y el peliverde se dejo caer del edificio, esto alarmo mucho a allmight que en desesperación se arrojo por el joven dejando caer la botella con el villano dentro.

El peliverde seguía cayendo de espaldas y riendo con su inquilino en su interior mientras activaba su juego cerebral y le mostraba mucha información, el peliverde pensó que utilizar esa habilidad seria trampa.

Pero recordó a un sujeto que puede absorber cosas y convertirlas en polvo y dejo eso de lado e incluso forzó a su cerebro para mejorarla. Izuku miraba al héroe casi alcanzarlo y decidió decir algo.

-seré mas grande que tu allmaght!!- y antes de que pudiera responder el peliverde dio una pirueta tomándose del alumbrado publico para impulsarse logrando perderse en las sombras de un callejón.

Allmight solo miro confundido antes de girar de la misma forma tocar el asfalto y lanzarse de nuevo a los techos no sin antes notar la botella que no tenia ahora y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

xxxxxxxxxx

-'eso fue epico!!'- menciono usmael dentro de la cabeza del peliverde.

-'lo se viejo!'- el peliverde se recostó en su lugar en el bus mientras sonreía con verdadera felicidad por su pequeña broma.

-'dios la cara que puso y lo incomodo que se veía'- el peliverde sonrió mas alegre contagiando de alegría a los pasajeros del bus.

-'que entrenaremos hoy'- fue una pregunta casi una orden o una afirmación, ninguno sabia, era extraño.

-'aun tienes que dominar mas tus estilo de defensa públicos jajajaja'- el peliverde serró los ojos recordando su entrenamiento físico.

Escena del pasado.

-'no crees que esto es estúpido?'- pregunto el peliverde que estaba parado frente a una escuela de muay thai algo avergonzado, desde hace algunos dias que entrena para mejorar su físico, esto incluye esconderse de los abusivos de su actual colegio como entrenamiento de "sigilo" sin olvidar que ahora come el doble (algunas veces con su madre).

-'dices que esto es defensa completamente legal para todo publico y sin control gubernamental'-

-'por lo general los que no tienen kozei aprenden este tipo de cosas…incluso es legal aprender a usar armas, actualmente todo eso se considera algo anticuado y algunas beses ridiculizado'- respondió algo catedrático el joven de pecas en el rostro.

-'eso es aun mejor!! Solo busquemos buenos maestros que te enseñen bien, con tu mente no tomara demasiado tiempo que aprendas esas cosas'- usmael lo impulso aun mas para que decidiera aprender.

-'si eso creo yo…'-

-'la lista de los estilos mas peligrosos que bajamos de internet cuales eran?'- el peliverde abrió los ojos con diversión, la gente olvido que la información era incluso mas peligrosa que un kirk y por eso estaba tan libre en la red.

-'muay thai, kun fuu, el entrenamiento militar de combate chino, ruso y británico de antes de las individualidades'- el pecoso sonrió –'que por cierto se esta descargando y todo lo que tenga que ver con bruce lee, el combate de los monjes shaolin de antes de las individualidades que también estoy descargando'-

-'recuérdame porque nadie los usa ya?'-

-'existen sujetos que pueden matar con poderes de todo tipo y el ejercito incluso dejo de fabricar armas normales para centrarse en la nueva tecnología…lo se es estúpido'-

-'me quitaste las palabras de la boca niño, ahora entra de una buena ves!!'- el peliverde entro de forma lenta a esa escuela en los barrios bajos de la zona roja de la ciudad.

Izuku bajo de su autobús para caminar a la línea de tren liguero mientras seguía recordando su entrenamiento, si se le puede llamar así a la forma de aprender movimientos complejos en minutos para despues acoplarlos a su cuerpo de forma rápida y sencilla para no olvidarlo jamás con ayuda de su nueva mente.

Su mente era otro punto a tratar en el corto tiempo de un año y tres mese desarrollo una interfaz de computadora biológica en su mente con ayuda de usmael, la información salió de internet…

En cortos 9 meses desarrollo Una visión de realidad aumentada con su cerebro permitiéndole crear enemigos "virtuales" con ayuda de su ángel y poder pelear y ganar experiencia para hacerse mas fuerte además de archivar sus recuerdos en secciones para acceder mas fácil a ellos . Sentía que hacia trampa, asta que recordó a un sujeto que con un golpe puede crear lluvia.

También estaba el hecho de poder aprender libremente a usar armas militares de la generación no-kirk en un parque recreativo…

Eso mas un puntero virtual hecho por su cerebro y sus sentidos aumentados lo volvían alguien de temer. Sintió que hacia trampa asta que recordó a un sujeto que usa pistolas especiales que disparan balas de .5 asta el calibre 70 sin sufrir retrocesos.

Eso sin olvidar lo de su arsenal mas peligroso, sus rezos y rituales los cuales tiene un poco de recelo en usar pues no quiere revelar eso.

De la nada el peliverde choco con alguien.

-fíjate- el pecoso murmuro pero despues noto como como toda la gente miraba hacia la calle y el por curiosidad también miro el lugar y noto a una chica de cabello amarillo y mirada molesta pero asustada hacia su atacante que era algo así como una baba.

-'dios jama creí ver a un humano mutar a eso'- murmuro el demonio dentro de izuku.

-'los kosei pueden transforma a una persona en algo peor…eso no es nada'-

-'porque nadie la ayuda?'-

-'creo que los héroes no pueden porque dañaran los edificios'- respondió el peliverde observando todo a su alrededor.

-'ayúdala…es linda y podrías fo'-

-'si fallármela'- el ángel lujurioso gruño por lo bajo por ser interrumpido de esa forma mientras miraba a su posesión hacerse un camino asta quedar al frente de toda la multitud y prepararse.

-'listo?'- pregunto el demonio.

-'claro que si, espero y dios me ayude'- y pego la carrera dejando a su ángel riendo como loco dentro de el, el peliverde siguió corriendo asta por fin ser notado por los héroes y personas presentes que solo se dedicaban a gritarle que parara.

El peliverde esquivo un par de escombros a toda velocidad mientras se dirigía a un bote de basura frente a una tienda de 24 horas y con el impulso de la carrera lo tomo girando sobre si mismo y lanzándolo directo a la cara de la vestía de baba que aun no lo notaba, el jadeo simultaneo de todos ahí Presentes era audible.

Rápidamente el pelinegro aprovechando la distracción del villano se aproximo a la chica y con las manos desnudas y a una velocidad considerable arrancaba la baba de esa cosa que, se supone era humana, ni siquiera un minuto paso cuando la chica estaba con la mitad del cuerpo fuera de esa baba y el peliverde jalándola con fuerza de ahí.

Cuando la arranco la baba malvada como la nombro usmael los ataco con la mano abierta pero sin la chica el poder no fue nada haciendo que el pecoso pudiera rodar fuera de su alcance y despues poder correr fuera de ahí con la chica tras de el la cual jalaba del brazo.

Nadie dijo nada… ni siquiera el villano, el cronometro imaginario marcaba exactamente un minuto con veinte segundos en los cuales un niño salido de la nada rescato a un rehén de una zona altamente peligrosa como si nada.

Los héroes fueron los primeros en recobrar el sentido y con trabajo en equipo sometieron rápidamente a la baba del mal.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-'acaso eso me espera por ser un maldito héroe?!!'- grito histérico el peliverde en su mente mientras sostenía su mejilla aun roja.

-'es normal esa reacción, aunque me sorprende que sea chica eso no quita que siga siendo malnacida'- el demonio comento.

-'yo esperaba al menos un maldito gracias o algo así, no un puñetazo en toda la maldita cara mientras estoy en estado base!'- volvió a mencionar molesto.

-'talvez esta enamorada de ti'- murmuro el ángel.

-'dios me libre!'- el demonio de las moscas se hecho a reír con fuerza cayendo de rodillas y golpeando el suelo con las manos con las risas de su amigo como coro.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Porque lo hice, era la pregunta que se repetía una linda rubia en su cama mientras lloraba abrazando fuerte un juguete algo viejo de allmight. Tanto tiempo para poder hablar con el y así es como lo trato, la mente de la rubia linda solo la castigaba dejando caer una gran cantidad de lagrimas en su almohada.

Abrazando mas su juguete y encogiéndose en su cama su mente enfoco el recuerdo de hace unas horas atrás.

Escena del pasado…

Ahí estaba ella, caminado como todos los dias hacia la estación del tren, su mirada enfocada al suelo mientras sostenía su mochila escolar con una mano y la otra estaba en su móvil mirando las fotos de su lindo deku que tomo de forma furtiva.

Caminaba tranquila robando miradas insistentes de los hombres pues lucia una falda un poco mas corta de lo normal que resaltaba mucho sus piernas y su uniforme superior estaba cernido cómodamente a su cuerpo mostrando unas caderas bien formadas y pechos agradables a la vista, todo coronado con zapatos de lijero tacón. O eso fue asta que una baba salió de la nada y la atrapo por completo arrojando sus cosas al suelo.

-al fin alguien con un poder decente!!- grito la baba simultáneamente despues de una explosión, la linda rubia se molesto por ser usada así, mejor dicho, se molesto porque esa cosa tocaba su cuerpo, algo que solo su deku podía hacer.

Enojada y frustrada por ser tocada a la fuerza se trato de liberar con todas su fuerzas pero la baba no la dejaba usar su particularidad, tenia que zafarse o no podría ver a la cara a deku cuando por fin le hablara, como le diría que una baba toco el cuerpo que solo le pertenecía a el?. Se escuchaba mal.

Noto como los héroes acorralaron al maldito que se atrevía a tocarla en la calle la cual estaba siendo destruida, eso no importaba, necesitaba salir de esa cosa.

Pero se quedo quieta de manera repentina a los ojos de todos pues solo miraba a la dirección de la multitud, lo que la rubia miraba era la figura de su deku, aun sin poder creer el cambio radical en el.

Hace apenas año y poco mas lo vio pálido y delgado, ahora era un joven un poco alto de cuerpo atrayente pero delgado, la mirada embelesada de la rubia lo noto con ese traje semi formal de un tono negro verdoso camisa blanca, era tan hermoso, era su frágil cuerpo el que la cautivaba.

Luego lo noto correr hacia ella, su corazón latió con fuerza, su deku venia a salvarla, a ella su deku corría por su katsuki de las garras de otro, fue su pensamiento asta que la realidad se estrello en ella como los aviones en las torres gemelas.

Su frágil deku corría al peligro, rápido trato de zafarse…tenia que sacar a su deku de este lugar y explicarle que nada era lo que parecía, que ella no lo engañaba con esa baba y le demostraría su amor entregándole lo que la baba había tocado, claro despues de bañarse y recibir el castigo que su amado le daría por dejarse tocar por otro. Pero primero lo salvaría.

El sonido de algo chocar a sus pies la saco de su divagación notando que era un bote de basura solo para despues notar a su amado frente a ella.

-'cerca'- pensó embelesada la rubia completamente, Ignorante del mundo que la rodea y muy enfocada en su hombre. Luego en un parpadeo corría libre de esa baba a un lugar seguro.

Eso por segunda ves la saco de su trance y se avergonzó a un mas, su ropa, piel, y pelo, todo lo que era del hombre frente a ella estaba manchado por esa baba, fue tocada por otro y ahora tal ves su izuku ya no la amaría por estar manchada, no ella lo convencería, le mostraría testigos del accidente y los videos de las cámaras de seguridad para que no perdiera su confianza en ella. Que haría ella si el se vuelve a ir solo y sin nadie que lo cuide.

Aguantando las ganas de llorar y el asco a si misma noto que ya estaba frente a la ambulancia siendo arrastrada por un doctor, con guantes afortunadamente, a una camilla cercana para darle el chequeo de rutina mientras ella estaba buscando a su pareja por todos lados, y lo vio.

-'esa zorra!!'- grito mentalmente al ver a su peliverde hablando (siendo regañado) por la mujer del leotardo que se agranda.

No lo soporto.

-deku!!!- grito con todo su enojo por culpa de esa mujer que se atrevió a tocarlo, por otra parte el peliverde miraba a todos lados confundido y con sorpresa asta que la noto, y sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza.

-bakugo?- esa pregunta la molesto aun mas.

-'es kacchan!!!'- grito mentalmente y aguantando el llanto, pero los celos pudieron mas con ella y exploto al ver a esa zorra tocar la mejilla de lo que era suyo y obligarlo a ver su asqueroso rostro con antifaz.

Tomando carrera lo único que pudo hacer fue golpearlo con toda su fuerza en la cara para que deje de ver a esa mujer pero su boca tenia otros planes, fue como un impulso.

-nadie pidió tu ayuda bastardo!- grito con el enojo anterior de los celos solo para despues notar el dolor en su mano y a su deku en el suelo sangrando del labio y con la mejilla roja -q..que?-.

-wow tranquila!- el sujeto de disfraz de madera la tomo de los hombros y la alejo del peliverde, katsuki vio como el amor de su vida se paraba de forma temblorosa del suelo y escupía sangre pero esa mirada de miedo-odio que le dio no podría olvidarla, era peor que cuando eran pequeños.

-no… deku- susurro al verlo alejarse con la zorra a una ambulancia mientras el se tocaba la mejilla con dolor.

Que paso?, en un momento queria alejarlo de esa mujer y poder hablar pero cuando noto su izuku ya estaba en el suelo sangrando de la boca y ella con la mano dolorida y los nudillos rojos, se supone que es ahora cuando ella se disculpa por todo y recibe ella el golpe por dejarse tocar…

No se suponía que tenia que golpearlo como saludo despues de tantos años sin verse, al menos el, se supone que su mirada tendría que ser de amor no de temor y odio.

Fin a la escena…

-deku, mi deku- sollozaba mas fuerte en su cama abrazando el juguete y temblando levemente al recordar su ojos pero escucho la puerta abrirse, katsuki decidió fingir estar durmiendo pero su madre que estaba en la puerta la noto temblar.

-vi lo que paso en la tele- menciono -fue un buen golpe, incluso lo lanzaste como dos metros hacia atrás- noto a su hija temblar mas y tragarse un sollozo.

-m..me tiene miedo y me odia mama- hablo entre lagrimas dándose la vuelta mostrando su cara algo roja y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, la madre de katsuki se sintió mal al ver a su bebe así y apresuro su entrada al cuarto para consolarla.

-que esperabas?- hablo despacio tratando de arreglar su cabello enredado -niegas su amistad la ultima ves que te vio y ahora tiempo despues demuestras que, a pesar de ser una linda niña lo sigues odiando con ese golpe para nada femenino-

-no se que paso!- lo ultimo lo dijo con una mescla rara entre tos y sollozo.

-el te salvo y tu le agradeciste con un puñetazo impulsado por tu kirk…-

-n..no eso no-

-salió en la grabación, una pequeña explosión a centímetros de tocarlo, por eso se levanto tan débil y aturdido- la linda madre de katsuki noto a su hija encogerse mas si era posible y abrasar el juguete que tenia en marcador permanente "deku" denotando a su dueño.

-yo no queria eso!- grito aun acostada y llorando de una forma peor -es solo que…no se que paso!-

-tu querías disculparte y volver a conseguir su amistad eso lo se- la madre suspiro pero esto era necesario para evitar ver a su hija otra ves así -jamás lograras eso si cada que lo ves lo golpeas o lo insultas- su madre mordió un poco su labio aprovechando la oportunidad -como se sentirá el si nota que a todos los tratas de una forma linda y femenina y a el como una escoria?-

-pero actuó así para practicar y poder ser mejor con el!!- de la nada su hija se levanto aun llorando y mirando a su madre de forma furiosa.

-no sirve de nada ahora…dudo que el quiera saber algo de ti despues de notar como abrasabas a ese héroe y besabas su mejilla de forma linda y a el…- la linda mujer volvió a morder su labio, era necesario -lo tratas peor que a un leproso…-

-yo..y…yo solo agradecí que me dejara libre despues de todo eso- katsuki tenia la mirada perdida -el me vio hacer eso?- pregunto con vos apagada, casi muerta.

-solo te observaba, temblaba un poco y tenia lagrimas en los ojos apunto de caer…- su madre dejo su lugar en la cama y camino a la puerta.

-actuando como una puta con todos y una perra con el jamás te amara katsuki- la madre abrió la puerta y antes de salir la miro de nuevo -por favor… ya no lo lastimes mas el pobre ya tiene suficiente…déjalo ser feliz, olvídalo y sigue 'practicando' ser femenina- y serró la puerta sin notar los ojos casi muertos de su hija.

-pero nadie me a besado, aun soy pura…- susurro a nadie especial -dejare de ser linda con todos esos asquerosos y me concentrare en el, no lo dejare otra ves…sin el no se que haría, será mío aun si lo tengo que secuestrar y ocultarlo de todos-

Fuera de la habitación su madre aun mantenía esa cara seria, tal ves con esa platica su hija dejaría de tratar tan mal al pequeño peliverde, el pobre ya tenia suficiente con todo lo que pasaba en su propia casa y en el colegio.

Además… si necesitaba a una mujer de verdad, ella estaba disponible.

-deku…- murmuro mitsuki a la nada con los ojos perdidos en los recuerdos de un pequeño peliverde que queria casarse con ella -talvez…mi cama a estado sola por mucho tiempo- susurro otra ves mientras caminaba a su propia habitación para pensar mas en ese joven que vio en el televisor y durante todos los años que no estuvo con su hija en la playa riendo y jugando muy feliz -mi izu-kun- susurro otra ves.

A quien engañaba, dijo todo eso para que su estúpida hija deje al peliverde solo para ella. El peliverde en la mente de mitsuki le pertenecía.

xxxxxxxxx

-santa madre de dios!!- exclamo izuko al sentir un escalofrió enorme en su espalda de camino a au casa.

-'ruega por nosotros'- enserio usmael no paraba de reír, ya le dolía incluso la cabeza.

-hola joven!!!- la vos grabe de un hombre se escucho a su espalda.

-'hay no'- exclamo el peliverde ya un poco fastidiado.

-'ángeles'- exclamo molesto usmael.

-'ángeles?'- el peliverde pregunto mientras giraba su cuerpo para ver al hombre que temía encontrarse tras de si.

-'todos dicen "demonios", pero yo soy uno así que decir eso seria raro por eso digo ángeles…'- izuko murmuro un fascinante antes de prestar total atención al hombre tras de el.

-te estuve buscando chico!- …


End file.
